dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
VerserK
VerserK is a unit in Dragon Gate that began on September 23rd, 2015 consisting of Shingo Takagi, YAMATO, Naruki Doi, Kotoka, Mondai Ryu, Cyber Kong and Naoki Tanizaki. It also consisted of Eita, who was kicked out of the unit. Punch Tominaga was also affiliated with the group, but wasn't a full member, as he served as Shingo Takagi's lackey before turning on him on October 4th. Overview: During August 2015, Two "Losing Unit Disbands" matches took place, in which Millenials would lose first at the hands of MAD BLANKEY on the 6th, and MAD BLANKEY would lose on the 16th at the hands of the Jimmyz after K-ness. turned on them to join with his former partner Jimmy Susumu in the Jimmyz. With the disbanding of MAD BLANKEY, Dragon Gate was without a heel unit. Former Millenials Kotoka (who had been developing a cheating mean-streak prior) and Eita would later turn on T-Hawk, blaming him for Millennials disbanding and would align themselves with former MAD BLANKEY members and then Twin Gate Champions YAMATO and Naruki Doi. At the same time, Takagi was kicked out of MONSTER EXPRESS after turning on his then-stablemates Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko BOY, Mocking Yoshino for losing the physical Dream Gate Championship and for having to use the old relic of the previous one, and Sachi for being MONSTER EXPRESS' weakest member. Shingo would go on to beat Yoshino for the Dream Gate Championship on August 16th. Shingo would ask T-Hawk to team with him to take on YAMATO and Naruki Doi for the Twin Gate Championships, only to turn on him and align himself with YAMATO and Doi, thus setting the foundation for their new heel unit. On September 23rd, Doi unveiled the name of the new unit as VerserK including Himself, YAMATO, Takagi, Cyber Kong, Mondai Ryu, Kotoka, & Eita. Later that evening, Dr. Muscle & Metal Warrior made an appearance to extract Mr. Quu Quu Tanizaki Naoki Toyonaka Dolphin following a match in which Tanizaki had one of many falling outs with fellow Jimmyz member Jimmy Kanda. During the main event of the same show, Kotoka would turn on Eita, along with Cyber Kong (who was Dr. Muscle from earlier in the show), YAMATO and Doi, kicking Eita out of the group and forcing him to revert to his real name, Eita Kobayashi. On October 4th, Punch Tominaga (despite being just a lackey for Shingo) turned on Shingo. On October 8th, Tanizaki refused to shake hands with Kness after their match. Kagetora appeared on crutches to talk some sense into him. It appeared to be successful. Tanizaki apologized for his recent behavior. Handshakes and hugs were shared, followed by the first ever 7 man Jimmyz Train. The peace was short lived. Tanizaki attacked Kagetora from behind, giving him the Implant. VERZERK came out, and revealed Tanizaki to be their newest member. He was no longer Mr. Quu Quu. The out of control Naoki Tanizaki of old was back. By April, with numerous instances of friendly fire and outright attacking of one another, tensions rose to the point where fingers were pointed at as to who was causing the power imbalance within VerserK. YAMATO pointed the finger at Takagi, while Doi and Tanizaki pointed the finger at Kotoka, splitting the groups in two with Doi, Tanizaki and YAMATO opposing Kotoka and Takahi. Kong would choose to side with Takagi against his former Twin Gate partner YAMATO, choosing to not oppose the Dream Gate champion Shingo. GM Yagi capitalized on this opportunity. 6 entrants was the exact number he wanted for the cage match at DEAD or ALIVE, so all 6 were now entered into the match. Kong protested, but Mondai Ryu of all people stood up to him. Kong said he wasn’t going to be able to climb any cage, so Mondai Ryu should take his place. Mondai Ryu refused to be apart of it. They had an impromptu singles match where the loser would be put into the match which Mondai Ryu won by reversing the Cyber Bomb for an upset win within 30 seconds. The rules for this year are once again that the last fighter left in the cage will lose their hair or mask. However, there is an extra penalty that will only apply to those with their hair at stake. They will have to preserve the bald head for minimum of one year. If Cyber Kong were to lose his mask, he has to permanently keep it off. Therefore no extra penalty applies. On May 5th, YAMATO was betrayed by Tanizaki and Doi, as well as his fellow VerserK stablemates, and was ejected from the group during the Dead or Alive cage match. With only YAMATO and Kotoka left in the cage, VerserK tried to assist Kotoka to escape, however Yosuke Santa Maria, KZY and a returning BxB Hulk assisted YAMATO which lead to YAMATO escaping the cage and Kotoka to be shaved bald for 1 year. Championships and Accomplishments: *Open The Dream Gate Championship (2 time, current) – Shingo Takagi *Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) – Kotoka *Open The Twin Gate Championship (1 time) – Doi and Yamato (1) Members Former Members Affiliated Members Gallery: VerserK.jpg|The original members of VerserK. Verserk2.jpg|VerserK post Tanizaki addition. Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units